A-drei
is the new team leader of L-elf's team. Personality & Character A-drei is a very serious young man due to his rigid upbringing as a Dorssian solider. Whenever angered he grows quite intense, showing no remorse in bringing down his enemies. He does not possess a sense of humor and is shown to carry grudges except for the case of L-elf, though he forgives the man for taking his eye he is hostile about his comrade's apparent betrayal. His comrades follow his instructions for the most part and treat him respectfully. He is uncertain in how to handle L-elf's decision to join JIOR and is hesitant to agree with his comrades on L-elf betraying them. A-drei considers L-elf as his only friend. He is also shown as a caring person when he saves the young boy from Karlstein and would give up his life for him. History Season 1 A Dorssian Military Pact Federation Special Agent. His name means A3 in German. He loses his left eye when he's shot by L-elf, who had been possessed by Haruto, and had it replaced with an artificial one. He sneaks aboard Module 77 on an infiltration mission to get revenge against L-elf. It is heavily hinted at that A-drei may have once been a prince; All of them on his squad have referred to him as "Ouji-Sama" ( Japanese title for Princes. ), as well in the flash back with himself and L-elf where they shared their dreams and wishes of brining revolutions to Dorssia L-elf refers to him as a former ''Prince. How he's a prince, and/or why he was possibly stripped of this title is completely unknown. A-drei is very confident in his own abilities, and seems to be attached to L-elf very much, to the point to not accept his betrayal and still trying to convince him to come back to his side more than once. He claims that L-elf is the only person capable of being his right hand man and the soldier's apparent betrayal causes A-drei great distress. Season 2 A-drei has made his appearance yet again, this time has on Earth with his fellow comrades. Aside horse riding, A-drei has shown a 'good' side of himself while with Rukino Saki in a Karlstein young boy. He seems to have accepted L-elf's betrayal when he orders H-neun to shower bombs on him thus killing him where they all grew up. However, he fell into L-elf's trap with other Dorissian soldiers. Later on he is seen giving mouth to mouth to the young boy Rukino Saki had body jacked to infiltrate the base, oblivious to the young boy's "actual identity". After he succesfully gave the body swapped Rukino CPR, she points out that he is injured. At which point he reveals that he got it from saving her. Later on A-drei finds the ship that the JIOR students hijacked with Rukino and infiltrates it. After cautiously expoloring the ship, he finds that it is currently abandoned. The infiltration was not entirely fruiltless, however, as he does manage to catch Rukino returning to her own body. Capturing her directly after. Back on the Dorssia ship, he interrogates her. No less, about things that concern L-elf and his risky choices. First asking why she had not killed him while in the boy who's body she had jacked, when she had all the time and chances to do so. Rukino doesn't answer his question, so he easily shoves that question to the side to inquire about his next worry; Just what exactly had she done to switch bodies like that? With this question A-drei is more persistent about getting answered, and he experiences great relief when Rukino reveals that the L-elf that had shot his left eye was not really L-elf. Rather, it was Haruto defending his friends after he'd unknowningly switched bodies with the one man army. It's here that he helps her escape from her imprisonment, X-eins appearing not too long after showing signs that he's going to kill A-drei for also turning traitor. Instead, he ends up showing the message that H-neun had left behind in his earring, letting them know what had truly happened to him. Further down the line, after Haruto and L-elf have their zero gravity fight and L-elf infiltrates the Dorssia ship as an injured soldier, A-drei finally comes into better contact with his old time friend. Requesting his help to take down what has tainted his homeland, as he's more aware of what may be going on after the message X-eins had shown him. Initially both of them had drawn their guns on each other, just defensive messures as L-elf still assumed he was a target to them for being a "traitor". It's here that A-drei tells him that he really does know it wasn't L-elf who had taken his eye from him, and that he also needed his assitance to take down Cain. Evidentally the two of them are joyed in their own ways that their objectives are exactly the same now. A-drei helps him to escape after reenstating L-elf with his special lieutenant title. The three of them, X-eins, L-elf, and A-drei all heading to the place where the current Dorssia representative is giving a speech so that they can reveal him as a Magius. The "monsters" that they tried to show the JIOR army off to only be. Relationships ;L-elf A-drei considers himself a close friend and rival to L-elf though the other doesn't feel the same way. Even though L-elf shot him causing him to permanently lose his eye he holds no grudge against him. He desperately wants L-elf to come back to Dorssia and has tried multiple times to try to bring him back, be it by convincing him or using force. He doesn't want to accept the fact that L-elf has joined the enemy side even though his comrades have told him multiple times that he's a traitor. It's been shown that he holds a soft spot for him when he said to him that 'one eye (The eye that he lost when L-elf ((Haruto)) shot him.) is a small price to pay for the ultimate hand''' meaning that he didn't care that he lost his eye if L-elf would be the one who would fight side by side with him. It has been stated that he wants/goal is to bring about a revolution, give the royalists back Dorissia and their status with L-elf by his side. After learning that L-elf was possessed, on the day he shot A-drei, he later set Saki Rukino free as a way to assist L-elf in his revolution against Dorissia knowing how L-elf had truly wanted to take down Dorissia. Gallery A-drei/Image Gallery Trivia *His favorite food is black tea. *He dislikes milk. *His hobby is horseback riding. *His weakness is cockroaches. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dorssia Military Pact Federation